Undenying Love
by brokenxlostforever
Summary: What would have happened if Nobu confessed his love after Hachi found out Shoji cheated on her?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**  
It was the morning after I found out that Shoji had cheated on me and I felt hopeless. I had taken the day off from work and slept in, while Nana

headed to her job. I was laying in bed contemplating my situation, with tears running down my face when I heard a knock on the door.

I didn't feel like answering it, but I convinced myself to get up.

I wiped off my tears and hoped that whoever was behind the door wouldn't notice that I had been crying. I guessed that it was going to be the delivery man, because I had ordered something online a week before. I turned the knob and slowly pulled the door towards me. While I was in the midst of opening it, I had a flashback of the night before. The image of Shoji and Sachiko kissing came into my mind, but I shook it off to pull the door open fully. I looked up and saw Nobu standing there with his small smile that I've always loved. I started crying as soon as I saw his face.

His smile instantly disappeared and he asked with concern,

"What's wrong, Hachiko?"

It was that very moment when I broke down into tears and fell to my knees.

He immediately joined me on the ground and we stared into each other's eyes. I struggled to see through my tears, but it was almost impossible to notice the water that was forming in the corner of his eyes. I watched him turn his head away and try to hide his sorrowful face. The room was filled with silence until Nobu broke it with his reassuring words.

"You don't have to tell me what's wrong Hachi. Just know that I'll always be here for you," he said in a soft voice.

I reached out to gently move his head so we were face to face.

"Shoji cheated on me," I confessed.

He pulled me into a hug and said,"I would never cheat on you, Hachi."

We stayed in each other's arms without saying a word.

I took his hand into mine and told him while looking into his teary eyes, "I would never cheat on you either."

Then we both leaned in and kissed each other. It felt like the best feeling ever. I never wanted to pull away from his lips or his hand.

When we finally stopped kissing he told me,

"I love you."

We both wiped away each other's tears and smiled.

"I would do anything to make you happy, Hachiko," he confessed.

I knew right then that he was the one.

"I love you too, Nobuo."

Nobuo kissed me on the cheek and I blushed lightly. He stood up from his position on the floor and reached out his hand to me. As I grabbed it, and he helped me get up, I felt like I had finally found a man that truly loved me. That it wasn't just in my head like all of my previous boyfriends.

We both went to sit in the booth as I told the story of how my heart was broken again by Shoji. I didn't feel embarrassed or uncomfortable while talking with Nobu. I just felt love, warmth, and like my heart had finally found its home.


	2. Chapter 2

We both began to feel hungry so I asked "Do you want some brunch?"

He smiled and replied "of course Hachiko". We both held each other's hands while we both made brunch.

While I was making brunch Nana walked in and said, "hey Hachiko." For a split second I thought about whether to stop holding Nobu's hand, but I just held on tighter.

Nana noticed and smiled at both of us and said, "What's going on here as she laughed?"

I wondered if I should say something but that's when Nobu replied saying, "I finally confessed my love to her and now we will be together now and forever." He then kissed me on my check and I blushed so much that I thought I was going to faint because I was so happy.

Nana replied with, "I'm so happy for you, especially Hachi." When brunch was finally finished and Nobu and I sat in a booth together, and Nana sat in front of us. I felt so close to Nobu than ever before and I held onto Nobu. Usually when I am close with my boyfriends, I feel a little bit embarrassed but with Nobu I wouldn't even care if the whole world was staring at us. I love Nobu and always will.


	3. Chapter 3

You know I always felt like I've wanted something. Whenever I did get what I wanted, I just wanted more but when I became with Nobu that feeling was gone. I think it's because the thing that I have been missing is Nobu and as long as I have Nobu then I will always to be fully complete that feeling.

When I woke up this morning I immediately wanted to call Nobu but I didn't want to act too desperate. That's when Nobu was calling. I immediately picked it up and smiled as soon as I heard his adorable voice.

He told me, "I miss you so much so I decided to take the day off just to see you."

I told him, "I was glad because I would've thought of him all day into I go see him for practice that night."

He asked me, "what time and where we should go?"

I started laughing saying, "I don't know do you?"

He replied saying, "I was hoping you wouldn't know I have a special day planned just meet me at the train station at 10:30 AM. Bye, love you."

I replied saying ,"love you too," and hung up.

CURRENT TIME:

I'm so excited and nervous at the same time but mostly excited. I looked at my phone for the time it was 9:15 AM. As I got dressed I couldn't stop thinking about Nobu and about his plan for me and him. I also couldn't stop smiling. I wondered if I should eat breakfast, but that's when Nobu texted saying: don't eat breakfast :). I smiled and got dressed.

WHEN HACHI ARRIVES AT TRAIN STATION:  
I looked around hoping Nobu was already here, but sadly he wasn't. Instead I saw Shoji and Sachiko, I hid behind the pole and almost started crying, but I saw Nobu. I ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

He said, "Someone is happy to see me."

I laughed at him and said, "Well I'm really excited for the day you have planned for us." Nobu then took my hand and told me we had to go on train 2. As I looked up at him, I saw a smile that I never had seen before. It was brighter and longer. As we waited for train 2, I felt like the happiest I have ever been. Even if we weren't talking, as long as I was here holding Nobu I would be satisfied. We started talking about how we should tell Shin and Yasu that we were dating.

Nobu said, "How about we don't?"

I told him, "I couldn't do that it would feel like I was lying to them."

Nobu laughed and told me, "no like t we would just walk in practice together holding hands and then end up kissing at the end or something like that."

I said, "that sounds cool we should try that." He chuckled and that's when we went into the train together. As we were on the train we began to start to talk about anything or everything about anything we had always wanted to tell each other, but never could since I was dating Shoji. I felt this intense desire to grab him and makeout with him because it had felt like forever since we had started confessing his love to me.

While I was feeling this I began to lean in and whispered to him, "I want to kiss you, passionately."

He smiled brightly and whispered, "Then do it, and I will do the same." So we both looked into each other's irresistible eyes and kissed each other. We continued to kiss each other until we had arrived at the right train stop. As we both pulled away, you could tell Nobu was a little happier since that moment. We both held hands as we got off the train. I didn't notice until I got off the train but, Shoji and Sachiko had been on the same train. and had gotten off the same stop.

As I looked at them, I began to get a little teary eyed so Nobu asked me, What's wrong," with concern. I pulled him close to me and pointed to Shoji and Sachiko. He then pulled me away and went straight to them.

I whispered to myself in sorrow, "I don't need you to hurt Shoji, just like he hurt me, I just need you, Nobuo." I began to start crying as I looked up. I really hoped that Nobu wouldn't hurt him too much, because a part of me still kinda loved Shoji, even though I loved Nobu way more. I saw Nobu go up to Shoji so I decided to go to Nobu. I didn't really know what to do so I just listened.

Nobu said to Shoji, "you never deserved to have a relationship with me and that if he ever tried to hurt me again he would seriously hurt him." I could tell Nobu was holding back about the things he said and did. He then left Shoji while holding my hand.

He said, "I'm sorry for approaching him.

I told him, "it was okay." I felt happy knowing that Nobu would stand up for me.

 **Author's Note: Sorry for not updating sooner, I have been writing some life is strange fanfics too. I decided to make 2 chapters since the second one was really short. I'll upload the forth chapter hopefully soon since I have been starting to watch NANA again. I also really hope that the author decides to write more soon since she made a calendar too. Hopefully Hachi and Nobuo get back together.**


End file.
